deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Ichigo Kurosaki
Ichigo Kurosaki is the main protagonist of the Bleach series. He appeared in the 85th episode of DEATH BATTLE!, Naruto VS Ichigo, where he fought against Naruto Uzumaki from the Naruto series. He was voiced by Adam Park. History Ichigo Kurosaki is a high school student who long had the ability to see ghosts, allowing him to meet the Soul Reaper Rukia Kuchiki while she was hunting a gluttonous spirit called a Hollow. Their meeting led to Ichigo becoming a substitute Soul Reaper while Rukia heals and regains her strength, but it only resulted with Ichigo dealing with more than just Hollows, first facing the Soul Society's 13 Court Squads over Rukia's action and then the traitorous Soul Reaper Sōsuke Aizen and his army of humanized-Hollows called Arrancars while dealing with an internal conflict of a Hollow manifesting in his being. It was only while facing Yhwach and his Wandenreich army that Ichigo finally learns the origin of his powers, though his resolve remained the same as it was when Rukia transferred her powers to him: to protect his friends and family. DEATH BATTLE! Info Background * Full Name: Ichigo Kurosaki * Height: 5'11" | 181 cm * Weight: Approx. 145 lbs | 66 kg * Home: Karakura Town * Substitute Shinigami * Oken Shihakusho kimono * Trained by Urahara, Yoruichi, Hiyori, & Isshin Powers & Abilities * Immense spiritual pressure * Superhuman strength & speed * Masterful swordsmanship * Getsuga Tensho * Getsuga Jujisho * Shunpo (Flash Step) * Blut Vene * Gran Rey Cero Zanpakuto * Name: Zangetsu (2 swords, 2 spirits) * Quincy Zangetsu ** Former Name: Yhwach ** Manifestation of Quincy Heritage ** A piece of Yhwach's soul * Hollow Zangetsu ** Former Name: White ** Ichigo's original Zanpakuto spirit ** Can activate Hollowification ** Fused with Ichigo's Shinigami power * Bankai: Tensa Zangetsu Forms * Shikai * Bankai ** Boosts power by a factor of 10 * Hollowification ** Complete Hollow ** Visored Hollow ** Vasto Lorde ** Merged Hollow + Quincy Form * Dangai ** Final Getsuga Tensho *** Sacrifices powers to use Mugetsu * Fullbringer ** Improves physical attributes ** Fullbring Shikai ** Fullbring Bankai * Skull-Clad ** Requires Kushanada assistance * True Shikai ** Wields 2 Zanpaktos * True Bankai Feats * Casually obliterates mountains * Wrecked Wahrwelt palace * Survived Aizen's Fragor & Hado 90 * Blocked the Sokyoku * Punched through entire city blocks * Lifted five 93 ton iron pillars * Defeated Kenpachi, Aizen, Ginjo, Ulquiorra, Yhwach DEATH BATTLE! Quotes * "What's that energy? Is that a hollow?" * "He can't see me? Good..." * "Quit running, coward!" * "You're dead!" * "How the heck-!?" * "Bring it on!" * "Getsuga Tensho!" * "Really?" * "Bankai!" * "Yo! Not bad, but I'm still gonna beat your ass!" * "Give me a freakin break..." * "Is that the best you can do?" * "Mugetsu!" * "Screw you...BASTARD!!!" One Minute Melee Ichigo appeared in Season 3 premiere episode of One Minute Melee, where he fought against Sasuke Uchiha from the Naruto series and won. He later appears alongside Roronoa Zoro and Monkey D. Luffy trying to escape the forest in the Season 4 premiere, Oni VS Kenpachi 3, where he was voiced by InThirteen. The trio later reappears in the Season 6 Finale, Aizen VS Madara, where they are quickly defeated by Aizen before the battle and later awaken when the two combatants prepare to use their full power. DBX Ichigo appeared in Season 3 of DBX, where he fought against Sasuke Uchiha from the Naruto series and lost. Gallery Ichigobig.gif|Sprite used in One Minute Melee, DEATH BATTLE! and DBX 5391212-ichigo_kurasaki____1st_hollow_mask_bankai_by_theoneaboveall77-d603i2w.png|Hollow Mask Ichigo Png-21.png|Full Hollow Ichigo Post_dangai_training_kurosaki_ichigo_by_mlvega_by_kaioken10-d6sm0si.png|Dangai Ichigo 3499663-2485328686-fgt_i.png|Ichigo using Final Getsuga Tenshou Mugetsu.gif|Mugetsu Full_ichigo_fullbring_render_by_b1u3h-d3j4sog.png|Fullbring Ichigo IchigoTrueBankaiRender.png|True Bankai Ichigo Ichigo-vs-ginjo-getsuga-tensho-o.gif|Getsuga Tensho 76f6f0330957294b.jpg|Ichigo's Zangetsu ichigos-new-zangetsus.png|Ichigo's two Zangetsu Trivia * Ichigo and his opponent are the ninth and tenth Shueisha characters to appear, after Vegeta, Son Goku, Majin Buu, Gaara, Hercule Satan, Roronoa Zoro, Portgas D. Ace and Android 18, and with the next ten being Jotaro Kujo, Kenshiro, Lucy, Master Roshi, Jiraiya, Sasuke Uchiha, Hiei, Tatsumaki, All Might and Might Guy. ** He is the fifth Shueisha character to lose, after Son Goku, Majin Buu, Gaara and Portgas D. Ace, and with the next four being Jotaro Kujo, Jiraiya, Sasuke Uchiha and All Might. ** He is the first Bleach character to appear. * Ichigo is possibly the fourth combatant to receive his original voice actor, after Yang Xiao Long, The Meta and Agent Carolina, and with the next two being Sigma (possibly) and Weiss Schnee. ** His VA is credited as Adam Park, a character from the Power Rangers franchise portrayed by Johnny Yong Bosch, with the VA reference linking to a Wikipedia page about frogs (in turn referencing an infamous line from Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie). The commentary for Naruto VS Ichigo does confirm he has a voice actor but does not confirm who it is. If Bosch did indeed voice Ichigo, he may not have been credited to avoid the legal issues surrounding getting him to voice a character that he would legally and contractually not be able to voice. ** Bosch further adds to the speculation by tweeting about the fight, saying the "Ichigo VO was spot on" and retweeting other promotional tweets for the battle. Ben also responds to him and says "I don't think we could've found a better actor for the role!" ** If this were the case, then Ichigo would be the first combatant to not originate from a Rooster Teeth show to get his original voice actor. * Ben considered having Ichigo come back to fight Yusuke from Yu Yu Hakusho, but after learning of Yusuke's true power while developing Sasuke VS Hiei, he now considers the match to be one-sided in Yusuke's favor. References *Ichigo Kurosaki on Wikipedia *Ichigo Kurosaki on Bleach Wiki Category:Combatants Category:Male Category:Bleach Combatants Category:Darkness Users Category:Boomstick's Favorite Combatants Category:Sword Wielders Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Season 4 Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Combatants with super strength Category:Light Users Category:Combatants with Healing Factors Category:Protagonists Category:Mascots Category:Shueisha Characters Category:Teenage Combatants Category:Wizard's Favorite Combatants Category:Knights/Warriors Category:Ninja Category:Ki Users Category:One-Minute Melee Combatants Category:One-Minute Melee Victor Category:Shapeshifters Category:Death Battle Loser Category:Combatants with a Rival Category:Human Category:Combatants with voice actors Category:Fire Users Category:Air Users Category:Combatants with a final form Category:Combatants with Professional Sprites Category:DBX Combatants Category:DBX Loser Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Samurai Category:Super Mode Users